In computer networking, a switch may receive data, from a first network interface controller (NIC) via a first port, and may forward the data to one or more other NICs. The switch may extract, from the data, a media access control (MAC) address associated with the first NIC and may store, as an entry in a MAC table, the extracted MAC address and an identifier associated with the first port. The switch may direct subsequent data to the first NIC via the MAC address and port identified in the MAC table entry associated with the first NIC.